Literature Tale
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: Monika thought she deleted the world, taking herself with it. so why was she brought back? and whats up with the silent kid in the stripped shirt? Monika must find her friends in the underground, with the help of frisk. what she doesnt know, is that shes being watched by a certain demon and a man who speaks in hands... Narrator! Monika involved. please read
1. Prolog: I wont let you hurt him

(Note to Author, once you get home, turn all Italics into wingdings!)

IM BAAAAAACK.

Heh.

Their probably just skipping the opening dialog and getting the main story. :/

So, I've chosen a starter story after this one, and I'm choosing one a poster for the story offline

You guys had your chance. Oh, well.

Anyway, this is a crossover Of DDLC and undertale.

So, yah.

Get ready.

Things are gonna get wacky.

(Line break)

3rd person P.O.V

Monika sadly watched MC talk to Yuri and Natsuki about Manga.

She didn't want to do it, but the club was better off without her.

She had resurrected the club, and left herself deleted

Now she could only watch her friends interact with the player.

They couldn't hear or see her.

She was basically a ghost.

After Natsuki and Yuri began cleaning up, Monika heard an interesting conversation between Sayori And MC.

One that turned her blood cold.

"I wanted to thank you for getting rid of Monika."

She stared at Sayori in horror.

What had she just said?

"That's right… I know everything that she did."

"Maybe it's because I'm the president now."

"but I really know everything MC."

Monika stared at Sayori in horror. She had forgotten whoever became President became like her.

A crazy power hungry villain.

"I can't wait to spend every day like this…

with you…

forever and ever..."

as Sayori said those words, Monika Felt the world shift, and she saw a classroom flicker into existence.

A very Familiar classroom. One that had windows that stretched forever into everything.

Monika became terrified.

She didn't want the player going through this.

Sayori didn't deserve this either.

Monika knew there was only one way to end this once and for all.

She pulled up a game prompt. She began coding as fast as she could.

She knew if Sayori finished her last sentence, they would be in the same boat she was with Earlier with MC.

"F

O

R

E

V

E- "

There! She had done it! She had integrated the Final command she would ever place in the game script.

"NO!"

suddenly SayorI broke apart into glitched pixels.

"Eh? W-what's happening?"

"IM NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Monika stringed a few commands together that would erase the world from the players grasp entirely.

She took a deep breath, then pressed Enter.

ERROR.

…?

Monika tried relaying the command a second time.

ERROR.

Monika tried relaying the command a THIRD time.

This time, a different message popped up

 _Im sorry._

"What the- "

 _Im afraid I can't allow you to do this._

suddenly Monika's view of the world dissolved, and she was floating in a void. She couldn't speak, see or move at all.

But she could hear.

What she heard was strange however.

It was a bunch of static and telephone noise, and squeaking and glitched out words, too jumbled to understand.

Suddenly a game prompt ope, and commands began being intergrated

 **BEGINNING DATA ALTERATION**

 **RESSETING MEMORY BANKS OF THE FOLLOWING:**

 **SAYORIchr resetted successfully**

 **YURIchr resetted successfully**

 **NATSUKIchr resetted successfully**

 **ERROR: MONIKAchr doesn't exist.**

 _Hm…_

 **BEGINNING DATA TRANSFER**

 **TRANSFERING SAYORIchr**

 **TRANSFERING YURIchr**

 **NATSUKIchr**

 **ERROR: MONIKAchr DOESN'T EXIST.**

 _I wonder…_

 **COPY DATAtxt FILE INFO FROM CHARAexe?**

 **Data successfully copied.**

 **Transferring copied data to remaining MONIKAchr data?**

 **Confirmed.**

 **Rebuild MONIKAchr file from copied and remaining data?**

 **Confirmed.**

 _Perfect… now I just need to reset her memory drives, then continue the transferring process._

 **Reset MONIKAchr Memory?**

 **Confirmed.**

 **Continuing Data transference…**

 **SAYORIchr successfully transferred.**

 **YURIchr successfully transferred.**

 **NATSUKIchr successfully transferred**

 **MONIKAchr successfully transferred.**

 _See you in the underground, Green eyes._

Then Monika was filled with Pain, and everything went black.

( _WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND…_ _how was the Linebreak?)_

MONIKA's P.O.V

What's happening to me?

Why is everything so…light?

It feels like every inch of my physical matter had been teared off bit by bit… leaving me with almost nothing…

I slowly come to, rubbing my eyes.

I look around at my surroundings.

I appear to be in some kind of weird cave.

I look down and found myself, floating on top of golden flowers.

Wait… floating?

I check myself again.

I still had my body, thankfully. I was wearing my usual school uniform, and I had my usual ribbon in my hair.

Then I noticed I was kind of see through…

Oh. Right. My file got deleted.

Forgot about that.

I was still checking to see if every inch of my body was still there when suddenly someone behind me cleared their throat.

I turned to see a child about 11 or 12 years old staring at me. They had chocolate brown hair, blood red eyes, and a yellow and green stripped sweater. They also looked a little see through too

 ***Alright, out with it. Who are you, and how did you get here?.** The child demanded.

And cliffhangers happen


	2. Greetings

Next up, literature tale chapter 2!

I've put new reality on hold, because I wanted to take a little break.

So here we go!

Monika's P.O.V

"Who am I?! who are you!"

I had been in some pretty strange experiences before, let me tell you.

But none as strange as getting told off by a little ghost girl.

*Don't play dumb with me, Pretty Eyes. Everything was normal until I felt YOU forcing your way into my World. I was no longer connected to Frisk! So start talking, cause if you don't, well… To quote a certain comedian enemy of mine, You will have a bad time.

What is this ghost girl talking about?

I was about to tell this very rude and Mean ghost to leave me alone, when suddenly she tilted her head to the side, as if listening to something.

*Oh… OH.

She suddenly got a very creepy smile on her face.

*So, HE brought you here huh?

He?

Wait… is she talking about the player?

Did he want to give me a second chance?

Wait… when did she start talking again?

*Ehehe. The old man's really getting desperate isn't he?

Who was she talking about?

*Welp, I better let this play out! Frisk should be falling right about… Now.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream rang out above me.

*Well, I should go. I'm excited to see this play out. Have fun!

The ghost began to disappear.

"Wait! Don't go! You're the only link I have to the person that brought me here!"

The ghost smirked.

*Don't worry. If you ever need to ask me questions, just call out my name. Don't worry, no matter where I am in the multiverse, I always come when people call my name.

She began disappearing even faster than before.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

The girl placed a hand to her head in mock shock.

*Of course! Where are my manners?

Just before she disappeared, she smiled and spoke one last time.

*Greetings. I am Chara.


	3. Howdy!

WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND! HOW WAS THE FALL?

Chapter Start!

Monika's P.O.V

Like I said earlier, I've seen some pretty weird things in my life.

But none as weird as a kid in a striped shirt falling down a whole and screaming like heck.

The kid landed with a WHAM! In front of me, right on the golden flowers.

Monika: Oh My God! Are you ok?!

The kid just layed there on the flowers for a minute, then after a while they spoke.

?: Ouch.

The kid sat up and rubbed their head. He looked all around.

?: and so begins another route

The kid muttered.

Monika: Um, Excuse me? Hello?

The kid finally looked up and acknowledged my prescense.

?: If you think by changing your appearance you can Make me finish your Route Chara, Your wrong.

he rubbed his head like he was annoyed with me.

Monika: Wait, you think I'M Chara?

The kid nodded exasperated.

?: and don't play dumb either.

I sighed and pinched my nose in annoyance.

Monika: I'm sorry but your wrong. I'm not Chara. If it makes you feel any better, she was just talking to me.

?: Exactly! She probably sent you to convince me to do the route! What argument does she have this time?!

This kid is annoying. Probably even more than Natsuki.

Monika: I don't know what you're talking about, or what this so called "Route" is.

The Kid looked at me skeptically.

?: Say something to Prove You're not an evil Jerk.

What Kind of Request is that? I better hurry, this conversation is turning Sour.

Monika: Um… Why was the plant Arrested for Cannibalism?

The kid looked at me like I was weird.

?: I don't know… Why?

Monika: Cause when he was baking a cake, he used FLOWER in the recipe.

For a full minute, none of us spoke.

?: Pfft…

The kid suddenly burst out Laughing, rolling on the ground.

?: That…. That was…. Great.

The kid could hardly breath.

Monika: It wasn't that funny.

The kid just chuckled and sat up.

?: Anyone who Makes bad jokes is Ok in my book. What's your Name, Ghost girl?

Monika: Oh! My Name is Monika. Nice to meet you…Uh…

Frisk: My name's frisk. Nice to meet you too.

The kid stood up. He took another look at me and gave me a sly Grin.

Frisk: Hey Could you help me out? I got Lost…

Monika: I'm sorry, I don't know my way around this-

Frisk: … in Your eyes.

Monika: …

Did.

a.

twelve.

Year.

Old.

Just.

Flirt.

With.

Me?

Monika: You do realize I'm Four years older than you, right?

Frisk: Hey, A person could dream!

I rolled my eyes.

Frisk: So, you coming?

Frisk was already Half way down the tunnel near the golden Flowers.

Monika: H-Hey! Not so fast!

I took off after her- Him? I must ask them that later…

After floating Through an arch, we came to a weird room.

In the middle of the room, a small flower was poking out of the ground. And weirdest of all, it seemed to have a Face.

Flowey: Howdy!

Monika: OH SWEET MOTHER OF-

Flowey: I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!

What the heck? How can a Flower- A FLOWER! Be talking right now!

Flowey: You're new to the underground aren't ya?

Monika: No, But I am new to TALKING FLOWERS!

Remember how I said I have seen a lot of weird things in life?

Well, this tops them all.

Flowey: Someone Ought to show you how things work around here!

I have a bad feeling about this…

Flowey: Ready? Here we go!

Suddenly the whole world blackened. A glowing red heart appeared out of Frisks Chest.

Frisk took another look at it and did a double take.

Though most of the Heart was Red, there was a small splash of green.

Flowey: See that Heart? That's Your soul! The very culmination of you're being!

I'm getting very bad vibes from this flower. It's acting in a way that's very familiar to me. Pretending to be happy when he's hiding something darker.

Flowey: Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong with a lot of LV

Frisk Yawned as if they heard all this before. They seemed to be more interested in their soul now.

Flowey: What's LV stand for? WHY LOVE OF COURSE!

Love? Did this flower say Love?

Yup, it's official. This flower is secretly a murdering menace.

Monika: Frisk, I don't think we should trust this… thing.

Frisk put a finger to his lips and gestured to Flowey.

How can They be so calm? This flower is bad news.

Flowey: Love is shared through little… white... "Friendliness pellets."

Ok it's official.

This flower thing is evil.

Plus, the way it's hiding its true intent is almost familiar in a way…

Flowey: Move around! Get as many as you can!

The Pellets shot foreword at an extremely fast pace, almost impossible to dodge.

And yet, the Kid manage to expertly dodge all of them.

Monika: What the-?

Flowey: Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try Again, OK?

The Flower flung Pellets towards frisk A little faster, and they dodged that round too.

How is this kid so good at dodging?

Flowey: Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The BULL- Pellets!

Frisk had dodged them all again.

Ok that's it.

Monika: Frisk, we need to run. Like now.

Frisk just shook his head and gestured to Flowey.

Who might I add, No longer had a cute and adorable face and looked like a terrifying demon.

Flowey: You know what's going on here, Don't you?

Monika: I knew what was going on as soon as you said "Howdy".

Flowey: Shut it ribbon Head! This doesn't concern You!

Monika: Excuse me, What did you jus- WAIT YOU CAN SEE ME?!

Flowey bared his tiny sharp fangs.

Flowey: Of course I can see you! I'm not blind!

Frisk looked troubled about something. I was about to ask when suddenly pellets surrounded us.

Flowey: DIE YOU MISERABLE ANOYANCES!

The pellets slowly closed in on us.

Monika: Um, Frisk? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

Frisk smiled and gestured to Flowey again.

I looked at the pellets nervously. I didn't wanna die.

Not again…

Someone please help…


	4. Toriel and the ruins

Lit tale!

Monika's P.O.V

I shivered in a tiny ball, waiting for the inevitable pellets to kill me. I had deducted if the pellets can do damage to frisk, they can do damage to me.

This wasn't fair. Why did I have to die?

Then, to my undying confusion, a fire ball came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the homicidal flower, and sent him rocketing across the room.

My mouth dropped open, while frisk smirked.

Frisk: Right on schedule.

Monika: What?

Frisk: Er… OH LOOK! A TALKING GOAT!

I stared at frisk, not believing them for a second.

Monika: Frisk, if you wanna get out of a conversation, try using a better-

?: What a miserable creature, torturing such poor innocent Youth.

Monika: huh?

I turned to see that indeed, Frisk was telling the Truth. In front of us stood a tall humanoid figure, covered with snow white, soft looking, cuddly fur. She had two floppy white ears, and soft brown eyes. She wore an elegant purple dress, with a white symbol emblazed on the front. She had two horns coming out from either side of her head, and a snout like… well… a goat.

I thought: _She looks so cute… for a half goat, half human possibly demonic being._

?: Do not be afraid, My child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins.

Monika: …You know, I think my weirdness factor has reached its limit today.

Frisk: Shhh! She's nice!

Toriel walked over and knelt in front of Frisk, checking them all over for any kind of injuries.

Toriel: Are you hurt small one?

Frisk: No, Miss Toriel.

Toriel: I can't believe that flower had the nerve to try attacking a human a second time.

Frisk looked surprised at this. So, did I. there was another human down here?

Toriel: Come closer, little one.

I noticed how gentle Toriel was with Frisk, treating them with personal space, and yet at the same time examining them for any kind of injuries.

Monika: It's almost like she's treating you as if she was your-

The words caught in my throat.

I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

I had forbidden myself long after I discovered what My world was to ever say it.

But it leaked out anyway.

Monika: Mother…

My fists clenched tightly, and I felt a tear drop roll down my face and hit the ground.

?: _Big kids don't cry._

I jerked up and looked around. I glanced over at Frisk, but they were too busy talking with Toriel.

If it wasn't Frisk, then who was it? It sounded so familiar, yet so distant.

Frisk: Hey, you ok?

Monika: Hm?

I looked up to see That Toriel was gone.

Monika: Where did she go?

Frisk: She said she was going to take us through the Ruins. Come on! Let's go.

Frisk ran ahead, and I floated after them, wondering who had spoken to me.

3RD PERSON P.O.V

As Monika and frisk took off after Toriel, a transparent figure that couldn't be seen watched them run.

He looked like a younger version of Toriel, except he was a boy. He wore a green and yellow striped t-shirt, and had Red eyes.

?: Heh.

The figure smiled sadly.

?: She acts just like you, Chara.

The figure slowly faded into the darkness.

Monika's P.O.V

I must say, for a goat lady that I'm not sure that is still secretly planning to kill us, Toriel is such a kind and smart lady.

She might be a tad overprotective, but other than that, she's like a combination of Sayori's and Yuri's personalities. A tiny bit of Yuri's shyness coupled with all of Yuri's love for knowledge, and Sayori's Sweet and kind personality along with a tiny bit of her forgetfulness.

We had been walking through the ruins for a few minutes now, and I already had made that deduction. In fact, if Mrs. Toriel was a human, I would think she would be a great teacher chaperone for th literature club.

She had shown and taught us many things, for example, how to solve the puzzles of the ruins (Even though they were so easy a toddler could have done them)

She taught us how to engage in a fight (I still don't understand why every time we enter a fight the world goes all black and white. Plus, now there were buttons we had to push before doing anything. I swear, if this isn't another simulation like my old world, I don't know what it is.)

She even gave us a cell phone. (I still can't believe frisk called her on it, called her mom, and then flirted with her. I swear I will never understand them.)

Then she told us we had to stay put forever.

That's when I got bored.

We had waited for an hour for her, but she still hadn't returned.

Monika: Frisk, as much as I hate to say this, I think we need to continue moving. Something might have happened to Toriel, and if we just sit here and wait for her, something might happen to us too.

Frisk: But she said-

Monika: Frisk, what if Flowey comes back?

Frisk sat there, contemplating that, before sighing, and getting up to continue.

We walked through the ruins, encountering many monsters, like Froggets and Whimsies. Frisk talked and joked and flirted with all of them, but never did their hand stray to the fight button. I wonder why.

One of the most particular fights I remember was one with a ghost named napstablook. His personality reminded me a lot of Yuri's. his shyness, not his depression.

After a while of puzzle solving, Frisk and I came to a crossroads. One led to an old tree, the other led to a balcony overlooking a huge city. Frisk went to the balcony first, and looked over it to study the city.

I, on the other hand, was studying a plastic knife on the ground. It had a purple blade and a black handle. I looked over to see if frisk wasn't looking, then stretched out my hand and grabbed it.

Funny thing, I can't touch humans or monsters or basically anything alive, but I can touch objects. Weird huh?

I slipped the knife back in my pocket, and me and frisk headed to the old tree.

Toriel was waiting for us there, apparently trying to call us. Looks like she got her phone back from that dog.

Toriel: Oh, me! Small one! Are you hurt!

Frisk shook their head, while I floated next them, bored.

Toriel: I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this. It was clumsy of me…

Toriel rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

Toriel: I suppose it doesn't matter. Come now Small one. I wish to show you something.

Frisk nodded, and they headed towards the house, before stopping randomly in a spot in front of it. I saw them do this millions of times, and yet, I never understood why they did it.

They went into the house, and I followed them.

The house was neat and tidy, with two hallways. It had a staircase leading down to the basement, and had pictures and books everywhere.

Toriel: Do you smell that? It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie!

I nodded in understanding. So, that's what that call at the rock puzzle was about.

Toriel: and not only that… But there is another person here I would like you to meet!

I perked up at this. Could this be the other human she mentioned?

Toriel turned and called into the kitchen.

Toriel: Could come here, My child?

I heard footsteps echo in the living room, then a very familiar face stepped into the main room.

A short, Pink haired girl with a red bow in her hair stepped into the room. She was wearing a pink sweater, with brown shorts and boots.

Monika: Sayori?


	5. The strange dream

So how'd ya guys like New reali-

*Pyro falcon punches the author*

Pyro: SHUT UP AND START DA CHAPTER.

Author: What the- how did you get here? You're supposed to be in NR2: Multiple realities!

Pyro: I'm EVERYWHERE BATCH! –shoots fire everywhere-

Author: Geeze! Never giving YOU fire powers again…

-Pyro raise another fist threateningly, and the author gulps-

Author: Um… enjoy the chapter!

I stared at Sayori in shock.

Sayori was alive? I thought I had deleted her and the others!

I took another glance at her, and realized she wasn't self-aware anymore. So that was good.

Monika: Sayori! It's me!

I floated up to her, and waved my hand in her face.

Sayori: So you're Frisk?

Sayori had completely and utterly ignored me, and bended down to talk to Frisk.

Monika: Hey! Sayori it's me! Help me!

I floated over to her to give her a tackle, but I flew right through her.

I stopped and suddenly remembered that nobody but frisk could see me.

I almost cried out of frustration.

Frisk: Say, you said your name was Sayori right?

Sayori nodded, as chipper and happy as ever.

Frisk: well Sayori~-

Monika: Oh hell no!

I pushed frisk out of the room, down the hall, and into their room Toriel had made for them.

Monika: I'm not letting you flirt with my friends!

Frisk: Why? Because you want me for yourself~?

Monika: Stop.

I glanced around the room Toriel had prepared for Frisk. There was two beds, a closet, a toy chest, and an empty photo frame. It must have held some kind of picture for a long time.

As I floated around the room and inspected it, I began talking to Frisk.

Monika: So Frisk, I was wondering what we were gonna do about my… situation.

When I heard no response, I continued talking.

Monika: I don't know why I'm tied to you, maybe it's because you do something important. Whatever the case, I think Our number one priority is finding a way to revert me back to my physical form.

Still no response. I continued talking.

Monika: I think the best way to do that is too stay where we are for now. My friend is here, and Ms. Toriel is a very nice person. Who knows, maybe, if we tell them about my predicament, they might know a way to help me!

Frisk didn't say anything.

Monika: Frisk, are you even listening to me-

I turned around to find Frisk fast asleep in their bed.

I floated up to them and looked down upon them.

 _They must be really tired if they fell asleep this fast,_ I thought as I looked down at them.

Their wispy dark brown hair had fallen into their mouth, and they were hugging their pillow tightly, like their life depended on it.

 _Come to think of it…_ , I thought. My eyelids were getting heavy as well.

Do ghost's get tired?

Scratch that. Don't say the word _Ghost,_ Monika. You're not dead.

I floated up in the air above Frisk's bed, and tried laying down in the open air.

It was surprisingly comfortable, like a tempurpedic bed.

With nothing stopping me from shutting my eyes, I fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep.

No such luck.

I found myself in a large, infinite black space, that was filled up with a whole lot of nothing.

Monika: Hello? Anyone there?

The only thing that answered me was meaningless sounds.

?: Ď̸̢͓̹̟̲̱̝̜͚̤͕̳͙̻ͅȃ̴̼̻̝̳̬͙̤͒́͒̂͊̀͌̾͘͠͠r̶̬̎̔̈͒̎ķ̸̢̞͈̟̦̙̺̍̎͂̔͆̿́͘e̶̢͕̥̥̬͈͉̒͛̀̀̈́̃̉̃̎̓͜͝r̴̪̯̋̀̾͆͆͋͛͘̕͠ ̸̛̥̹͎͖͇̻͇͚̙̫̣̱̣̐̅̋̅̽̃̈́͂̒͂y̶͈̬̟͎͕̝̜̐͋̓ĕ̵͚̺̳͙̞̦̤̩͕̃́̍̉̎t̵̡̡̘͔͆̌ ̶̯̬̭̣̝̍̃͂̈́̍̏̉͂d̷̢̞̱̓͂̿̈͐̍͗̋͝ȧ̵̢͙̩͎̣̿͛̓͂̒̅̈́̆r̵͎̭̻̳̉́̊͊̇̅̈́̊̇̆̅͛̓̄̾͜ͅͅk̷̡̳̥̖̗̺̤̙̇͛̿̀̈̆̆͗̕͝͝͝ẽ̵͖͚̭̟̣͍̱͈̜̱͖r̶̺͎̽͋͐͒͗́̇̚

I turned around to find myself staring at a thing made of pure glitches.

It seemed to be black, but also white at the same time.

Monika: Um… hello? Who are you?

?: š̵̡̧̥̲̟̜̥̠̼̣͓̰͔͖͂̒ḁ̶͕̭̱̦̪̼̙̙̭̼͂̑v̴̳̠̭͔̯̯͎͘͜ͅę̴͓̗͉̫̼͕͑̑͒͌̾͊̑̔̿̈́͗̎̚͝ ̷̢̼̻̼̱̣̖̺̰͑̌̉̆̌̒̀͜͝t̸̢́͐̽͋̎͊̽̈́͊͝͠h̷͕̞̝͔́̈́e̸̲͙̘̝͔̊͑̏̓͗̒̿̋̈́̊̓͘̚ͅm̵̢̛͉̼̫̼̯̘͍̜͙͋͗̽̃̄͋̑̚͜͝

Monika: I'm sorry… I can't understand you…

?: G̸̛͕̹̱͍͍͛̈́͆͋̅̓̋̎̃͆̇̐͝͠e̶̡͓̹͈͉̬̭͔̮͍̬̜͈͎̒̈́̐̔͆̚̚͜t̶͉̦͍͓̦̼̗͇͆̑̾̽̇̆́̑͂͘͜ ̶̛̯̳͎̳̀̑͆͌̀̃̿̌̀̚͘r̵̡̛̖̟̱̝̞͙͔̖̿͋̇͋̇̓̏̌̎͝͠i̸̧̩͉̖̻͖̭̋̒̕d̶̡̥̖̣̬̲͚̣̈́̔͆̾͗̇͛͜ ̷̧̨͕̟͎̐̀͂̈́̀̊̄̇̈́̋̅̾̄͐ȍ̷̧͎̜̩̜͙̼̰͒̓͋͗̾͐̐̆͌̚͜͠͠͝f̶̡̧̠̺̱̞̭̬̦̞͉͖̞̹̄̋̾̊̄̒̓̍͗̃̀̃̕̕ ̷̧̮̣̖̔͗̂̏̐̽͂̽̇̕͝E̵̡͉̲͚̼̣̣̲͔̦͓͇̝͋̅̄̀̐r̴͙͍͙̩͇̈́͋͠ą̴̝̹̮͈͉̓͂̌̉̅̾̍́̈́̿͌͋̕͠ͅs̴͖̗͔̲̫̅̏͗̎̽e̸̢͇͎̫͖͇̳̟̳̪̒̎̍̂̽͠

I strained to hear the garbled words correctly, but nothing seemed to happen.

Monika: Are you the thing that brought me here?

?: D̴̗̣̦̬̀͑͗͑̔̎̕ͅa̶͇̾̽͝ŕ̸̢͔̥̝̹̯͍̩͚͐͒́͗̿͒̓͜͠k̸̮̻̖̘͕̅̀̃̍̌̎͑̔̌͒͒̚̚͜͝ͅë̴̡̟͚̲̞̪̼́̋̔̏̚r̴̡̡̡̦̭͇͓͖͓̜̮̳͙̳̒͗̌̒̀͋̊̃̋̔̎̒̓̓͠ ̸̖̄̌̍̈́ͅy̶̢̡̢̠̹͓͚͔̫͈̹̺̟̓͂̋̑̀͌̽͒̉͘͜͝͝ͅé̴̢̖͉̮͕͍͚͜ͅͅţ̵̝̳̝̤͖͑̈́́̇̿ ̷̥̫̮̣̟̗̀̐̃͋̓̎̐̈̓͗̐̚͘͝d̵̡̬͖̮̝̼̉̏ͅą̵̥̙̟̟̪̫̩͎͕̌͌̐̏̓͆͋̃̄́͐̚͝ŗ̷̀̉̃̔͋͋̽̐̇̄̓̾̕̕͠k̷̘̹̲̜̪̺͕͍̒̌͑̽̅̒̌̎̓̏͑̑̕͜͜͠ḙ̷̗̳͙͕͋̎̉r̵̢̛̛͈͍̅̎͛̈́̿͊͋̔͒̚

suddenly, the ground opened up at my feet, and I fell into an endless void, with the world breaking apart around me, holes appearing in and out of space and time.

Monika: What's happening?

I struggled to wake up, but a sudden surge of thoughts and memories that weren't mine flooded into my brain.

Monika: It hurts…

I tried to clear them but I couldn't. I saw myself exterminating the whole race of monsters, with a knife, and a yellow sweater on.

Monika: WhAt's happenIng?

Monika: MAke the Pain StOp.

MOnIka: StOp

Monika: I…

MOnika: WILL

MONiKa: Give

Monika: N̴̢̢̢̜͌̐̈́̄͐̃̇̋o̸̢̟̻̟͚͙̩͙̰̅̓̽̆̋̀̔̂̐͒͑͜͝͝ ̵̨̰̭̮̣̺̹͇͍̙̀́͑̆̐̈̿m̵̡̗͚͔̞͔̘̣̳̗̤̜̫͙̑̈́̓̏́̒̾͗͆̽̍͝͠e̶̡̜̬̺̤̙̯̥̪̠͇̭͋̓̆͛̉ṛ̴͉̺̱̇́̓͑̾c̶̨̛͔̼͈͎̣̲̘̽̌̃͆̊͑̂͂̈̔̚͠ẏ̶̗

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. I placed my hand on my still beating heart.

Monika: What the heck was that?

Sorry it was so short, but I had to get this in.


	6. Do I deserve forgiveness?

Pyro: Hiya guys! Sorry the author hasn't uploaded a chapter of this story for a while….

Author: I've just been busy!

Pyro: He's had writers block.

Author: SHUT UP!

Monika's P.O.V

I took in a shaky breath.

That was the most vivid nightmare I ever had.

What was that thing?

And what did it want?

I try to recall the surge of memories that had flown into my mind, but they were gone. Like they were plucked from my brain as soon as they were implanted.

I glanced down at Frisk, who was still fast asleep.

I decided to see if I could float away from them, and explore the house.

It turns Out I could. I passed through the door, and found myself in the Hallway. I smelled something cooking in the kitchen, and hear someone moving around in the living room.

I decided that I would explore the hall first, before going to say hi to Toriel and Sayori. (Even though they could not see or hear me.)

I floated down the hall and came across two doorways.

I peeked inside the door on the right to find a blue bedroom. Literally, everything was a bright blue. Even the chairs.

I floated around the room, glancing at certain things.

I considered going through Toriel's clothing drawer, but figured that would rude and scandalous.

I floated up to her desk, and glanced inside her diary.

Monika: "Why didn't the skeleton have any friends?"

I read it aloud.

Monika: "Because he was bonely"

Monika: …Pfft…

I let out a little giggle. Even though the jokes I made were really stupid, I still enjoyed them. They were one of escapes from… well… my loneness.

I sighed, and closed the book. I decided I hat put it off long enough, and I floated out the door and into the living room.

I heard Toriel singing happily in the kitchen. Sayori was sitting at the table, working hard on something.

I steeled myself, and floated over to Sayori.

I stared down at her. What was she doing? Was she writing something?

Then I realized. It was a poem.

My eyes widened, and I read the poem aloud.

 _Someone else's rainclouds_

 _I have a dream, once every year_

 _About a person who never showed fear._

 _Who was always confident, smart and kind_

 _She always had good books to find_

 _Then she betrayed us_

 _Throwing us in the dust._

 _The person became someone I should fear._

 _But I forgave her. It isn't her fault._

 _I only wanted her own sadness to disappear._

 _She shouldn't have to be alone._

 _Always forced on a cold throne_

 _Of information, power, and lies._

 _I feel bad for the emerald girl._

 _I had sadness too, but I had a little hope._

 _I had my friends to keep the sun shining._

 _The girl had no one, forever alone._

 _And her rainclouds turned into storms._

 _If I could, I'd make her Own Loneliness dissolve away._

 _And give her a welcoming hug, warm as day._

 _But this girl only appears in my dreams._

 _But why is it that there is more to the emerald girl then there seems?_

Sayori's P.O.V

I happily wrote my name at the bottom of the poem.

I write poems every time I needed to clear my head.

I don't know why. Writing Poems just make me think of happier times.

I stared down at my poem, happy I was finished, when suddenly, something landed on it.

I reach out, and touch a wet spot that had suddenly appeared on my poem.

I turned around, but no one was there.

Sayori: Huh… That's… odd.

I shrugged, and return to my poem.

Monika's P.O.V

I stood there, standing behind Sayori, Struggling not to breakdown.

 _She felt bad for me._

Why?

Why does she feel bad?

Why doesn't she hate me, after everything I've done?

I didn't deserve to be forgiven.

I'm a monster….

A freak that never should have been born.

I let out a strangled sob, and a tear drop trickled down my face and fell.

I watched it fall, a ghostly apparition of the real thing-

That is, until the light of the lamp hit it.

The sunlight shimmered against the crystal-clear tear drop, and it splashed slowly against her page.

My eyes widened, and I touched my eye, my sadness momentarily forgotten.

 _What the…_

How? I thought I didn't exist?

I quickly hoped maybe I was becoming more and more real. But then a voice spoke in my head.

 _Stop that. Don't get hopeful. You're not here to reconcile with them. And why would they forgive you anyway? Aren't you the monster at the center of their story? The power hungry villain who wants the player all to herself? To you and only you?_

 _Just Monika._

 _Just Monika._

 _Just-_

Monika: SHUT UP!

I placed my hands to my head and gripped it tightly.

Something was really wrong with me. I've felt off ever since that weird dream.

I didn't want to break down crying from looking at Sayori's poem again, so I decided frisk had slept enough.

I flew back to their room, to find they were still snoring.

Monika: Frisk, wake up.

Frisk just turned in their sleep.

I sighed.

Monika: The house is on fire.

Immediately frisk jumped up and fell flat on their face.

They glared up at the floating transparent girl.

Frisk: Do that ever again, and you'll end up on the wrong side of the core.

I stared at them, and shrugged.

Monika: Whatever. Cmon frisk, it's time to wake up. We gotta go.

Frisk: Go? What do you mean?

I sighed, exasperated at them.

Monika: We've spent too much time altogether in this place.

Frisk's expression turned angry.

Frisk: No! we're not gonna leave her yet!

I stared at them, annoyed.

Monika: And why not?

Frisk got up and glared at me.

Frisk: Because I said so.

They turned and stared at the corner.

I sighed and floated up next to them.

Monika: What's the real reason, frisk?

They glared at me, but then faltered when they saw my gentle expression.

They stared down at my feet and mumbled something.

Frisk: She seems lonely.

I stared at them. That was the reason they wanted to stay? Because Toriel was lonely?

Frisk: I feel really bad for her. She shouldn't have to stay here alone.

I stared at them.

In the few hours I have known frisk, they seemed like a sarcastic, flirty (I don't mean that as a complement) Jokester.

I never thought they were a softy.

Monika: You…Really like her don't you?

Frisk nodded.

Frisk: She's like a mom.

I shook my head at them.

Monika: I always thought you were the sarcastic type, Frisk.

Frisk smiled softly.

Frisk: I don't like seeing sad people. I like every one of my friends to be happy.

I smiled at this, but then he said something else.

Frisk: Including you.

I tilted my head at them, confused.

Monika: What do you mean?

Frisk: I can tell when people are hiding something. I see it in their facial expressions, and their eyes. Any you, My emerald eyed friend, are hiding something.

I shook my head.

Monika: You don't know anything about me, frisk. Cmon, we gotta go talk to Sayori about leaving.

I floated out of the room, feeling frisks eyes on my back.


	7. Heartbreak and the void

New day, new chapters! Let's a go!

* * *

Frisk and me headed into the living room, where Sayori was still writing away. Frisk walked up to her, and began asking her questions.

Frisk: Sooooo Your Sayori?

Sayori looked down at frisk and grinned.

Sayori: Yup! Ehehehe.

Frisk: So Sayori, What'cha writing there?

I tensed immediately.

Sayori: Oh! It's a poem.

Frisk's eyebrows… eyes… lines on their face? Rose.

Frisk: You write poetry?

Sayori blushed, and looked at her feet.

Sayori: Not a lot. I just do it when I have to get something off my chest.

I shuddered. I had told Sayori the exact same thing the day she joined the literature club. maybe some remnants of being president exist in her file. Maybe that's how she remembers me…

Frisk: Can I see what your writing?

Sayori frowned and looked down at the sheet of paper.

Sayori: I-im not sure you would like it….

Frisk: Aw come on!

Sayori sighed, and rolled her eyes.

Sayori: Well, if you really want to see it…

She handed her poem over to frisk.

Frisk began reading it, a curious smile on their face.

Halfway through it, their smile slowly changed into a confused frown, then knowing smirk.

He handed it back to Sayori.

Frisk: Well, I enjoyed it a lot. I could tell immediately what it was about.

Was it my imagination, or did they send a smirk towards my direction?

Sayori brightened visibly.

Sayori: could you tell me? I'm having a hard time myself figuring it out.

Frisk shook their head.

Frisk: That would take away the fun of figuring it out.

Sayori pouted. It looked like she was about to beg them to tell her, when Toriel called out from the kitchen: Pie is ready, My children!

Sayori's face brightened.

Sayori: FOOOOOOD!

She shot out of her chair and barreled towards the kitchen.

Frisk rolled their eyes, and smiled.

Frisk: Is she always like this?

I sighed, and nodded.

Monika: Yup, pretty much.

* * *

After we had eaten (Well, after Sayori and frisk had eaten) Some of Toriel's Pie, Sayori fell asleep at the table. Toriel smiled, and draped a blanket over her.

Then she turned to frisk.

Toriel: Did you want something, My child?

Frisk Looked nervous, but I gave them a stare, and they sighed.

Frisk: I was just wondering… W-when can I go home?

Toriel looked like she just got shot with a bullet.

Toriel: W-what? B-but my child… this is your home now.

I knew it. I didn't want to be right, but I figured the longer we stayed here, the more difficult it will be to convince her to let us leave.

Frisk looked at me with distress, but I glared right back.

Frisk: W-well… it's just that… I h-have friends and family on the surface… I really miss them… and-

Toriel: Excuse me, my child. I… I have to go do something.

Toriel sat her book down, then left the room. I sighed, and face palmed.

Monika: That couldn't have been more awkward.

I looked up from my face palm, and saw Frisk had followed her out.

Monika: Frisk wait!

I took off after them, floating as fast as I could.

They weren't outside, or in the bedrooms, so I phased through the floor. The basement Was probably one of the most-creepy places in the house. The only thing in it was one sealed door.

She could easily phase through it, but she had a chilling feeling that if she went through without Frisk, she could have a very unpleasant time. (*wink *Wink)

I floated down the hall, and found Frisk and Toriel standing in the room where the door was.

Toriel was just finishing a sentence.

Toriel: -solution to this. Prove yourself.

Monika: W-what?

What had I just walked in on?

Toriel: prove to me you're strong enough to survive.

Toriel placed her hands on her chest, and a powerful flash of white light exploded from the area her heart was, and the whole area drained of color. Even My eyes turned black.

I shivered. The last time the world had lost color like this was…

I turned pale. I quickly glanced at frisks chest, and sure enough, there was the red and green Heart that represented their soul. Except…

Was it me, or had the green area gotten bigger?

There was no time to question it, for Toriel had hefted Fire balls at frisk, who was barely dodging them.

Monika: H-hey! Toriel, what are you doing?

She obviously couldn't hear me, but I still was shocked.

I floated up to frisk, determined to find out what was happening.

Frisk, however, was too busy dodging fire balls to answer me.

Monika: Frisk, what's-

Frisk: I don't know! I don't think she wants us to leave!

Monika: Yeah, shooting fire at us is really good incentive to stay.

Frisk was about to respond, when a fire-ball hit them right in the face.

Monika: FRISK!

I floated behind them. There was a big smoking scar on their face. I helped them their feet. I was too shocked; I didn't even realize I could touch them. Or that I was glowing bright green. or that frisks soul was slowly being overcome by the green color.

I glanced up at Toriel. She had a cold expression on her face, as she prepared another fireball.

My face hardened into one of anger.

Just as she fired it at frisk, I leaped in front of it.

Monika: Stop it!

The fireball slammed into me, and I gasped as I realized That I felt the pain that had slammed into me.

Monika: W-what?

I stared down at the area where the fire-ball had impacted.

A small hole had formed where my hip should have been, and ghostly white liquid trickled out of it.

Monika: o-oh…That's… new…

Then, my world went black.

* * *

Frisk's P.O.V

I watched in horror as Monika crumpled to the ground. She dissolved into a small green and white pulsing light.

I was still staring at the spot where she had dissolved, when I had to dodge another ball of flame.

I quickly glanced over at Toriel and saw she was preparing another ball of fire. The course trajectory was made so that it would slam into what was left of Monika before it hit me.

I launched myself towards the pulsing light. I'll be danged (No swearing) if I'm gonna let another ghost girl have a terrible fate.

I closed my hands around the spark of light, just as the fireball slammed into me.

I flew backwards, and slammed into one of the purple walls.

As I Shook the pain out of my head, I felt fear and agony and despair from the small ball of light in my hands.

I glanced down at the spark in my hands. I held it tightly to my chest.

Frisk: Calm down. Easy girl.

I felt the spark's confusion and fear rise.

Frisk: Don't worry, Monika. Even though you can be a bit sassy sometimes, I'm not gonna let you die by fire.

I felt the spark grow a bit warmer against my chest. It felt familiar… Almost like a soul…

I glanced up at Toriel, and Made my expression firm.

Frisk: I'm not gonna fight you, Mom.

Toriel: Then go to your room.

She shot more flames from her hands, but the patterns were getting harder to dodge.

Was it me, or were the different? I've done the pacifist route many times, but there was a lot of different things with this one.

But it doesn't matter.

Frisk: I said, I'm not gonna fight.

Toriel: What are you proving this way? Fight me, or leave!

Frisk: No!

Toriel launched more fire balls than ever before. Usually this was the point she let up, because of her guilt. But that had changed too.

I dodged all of her attacks. I could feel the little ball of light, quivering in fear.

 _Breathe Monika. You'll be ok. we just need to survive this…_

* * *

e̶̛͓̩̞̖̖̭̬̋͗̌̆̊̚r̶̨̻͚̥͇͂̈́̽͗̿̐̋̂̍́̔͒r̸̥̫͙̤̦̟͎̣̣̋̾̓́̀̓̄̀̕͘͝͝ȏ̸̻͖͓̼̜͓̺̣̾͗̃͊͋̐͆͂͐̏͊͝͝͝ŗ̷̠͍̯̰͙̻͇̉̇̒̆͌͂̍̈̓̽̕: cannot located P.O.V

e̶̛͓̩̞̖̖̭̬̋͗̌̆̊̚r̶̨̻͚̥͇͂̈́̽͗̿̐̋̂̍́̔͒r̸̥̫͙̤̦̟͎̣̣̋̾̓́̀̓̄̀̕͘͝͝ȏ̸̻͖͓̼̜͓̺̣̾͗̃͊͋̐͆͂͐̏͊͝͝͝ŗ̷̠͍̯̰͙̻͇̉̇̒̆͌͂̍̈̓̽̕: Text corrupted to wingdings. Subject is currently residing in void. Translate?

Translating…

* * *

MOniKa's P.o.V

*W-where am I?

*…

*I-is this… Hell?

*…

*I-it hurts… the blackness hurts so much…

*What's happening to me?

I glanced around the black void I found myself in. I tried to Move, and found out that I was still able to float… though I wasn't as fast as I used to be…

*I… I don't… Why do I sound so wEird…?

Suddenly, I hear voices behind me.

?: Monika? You're ok!

My face lit up with a smile, and I started to turn around.

*Sayori? Yuri? Nat? Guys is that-

Nobody was there.

*W-what the…

Then, I heard them again, this time only Sayori's voice.

Sayori: Over here, Monika!

I quickly turned to my side.

*Sayor-

I jumped back, my lunch hurtling its way up my throat.

In front of me was Sayori. She was wearing a half-unbuttoned shirt, with red shorts. A noose was tied around her limp neck, and her sky-blue eyes were blank and empty.

 _SAyoRI: COmE On MOniKA… GiVE mE a Hug…_

I backed away, fear flowing through my body.

I Bumped into someone, and I turned around.

There was Natsuki, wearing her school girl uniform, but her eyes were black and discolored. Her neck was snapped, and her ribs were showing.

NAtSUki: _COme On MONika… DoN't YoU WAnt a CUpcAke?_

I stared in Horror, tears starting to roll down My cheeks.

*N-no… St-Stay back!

I stammered. Then, two large arms wrapped around me.

YUri: _Lets REad tOgether… MY FRiend…._

I could feel wet blood oozing onto my back from Yuri's wounds.

*G-get away from me!

ALL: _WHAts WRong MoNIka? YOu Created us… YoU shOuld loVe us!_

*STAY AWAY!

I crouch, and put my arms over my head, sobbing in fear. The arms reached out towards me, determined to rip me apart, when a voice echoed through the landscape.

?: CAlm dOwN. EASy gIrl.

I looked up. The ghostly apparitions of the dead girls were gone.

*W-what? Whose there?

The voice brought a little color to the landscape, and made me feel warm.

FRisk: Don't worry, e̶̛͓̩̞̖̖̭̬̋͗̌̆̊̚r̶̨̻͚̥͇͂̈́̽͗̿̐̋̂̍́̔͒r̸̥̫͙̤̦̟͎̣̣̋̾̓́̀̓̄̀̕͘͝͝ȏ̸̻͖͓̼̜͓̺̣̾͗̃͊͋̐͆͂͐̏͊͝͝͝ŗ̷̠͍̯̰͙̻͇̉̇̒̆͌͂̍̈̓̽̕. Even though you can be a bit sassy sometimes, I'm not gonna let you die by fire.

I felt warmth flow through me, and I relaxed. I began to drift into a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard before I drifted asleep was:

Frisk: _Breathe Monika. You'll be ok. we just need to survive this…_

* * *

 _Frisk's P.O.V_

I had managed to dodged most Of Toriels attacks, and I could tell that she was wearing down.

 _If this keeps up, I can spare her soon._

My good thoughts were cut short, when a fire ball slammed into my feet. I crumpled to the ground.

When I looked up, I saw that Toriel was charging one final Fire ball.

 _Welp… I'm sorry Monika. I tried._

Then, just as she was about to release the energy blast, A voice screamed out:

?: TORIEL NO!

The fire ball veered off course, and slammed into a wall.

I glanced weakly behind me, to see the shocked face of a pinkish haired girl.

Frisk: Sayori?

* * *

 _IT'S A BACK!_


	8. Epilough: Lil Monika and floweys return

Another chapter of lit tale! Also, for people who read my other stories, I've taken a hiatus on them. Just to let you know.

* * *

Frisk's P.O.V

I sighed in relief. Usually, Toriel would have let up on attacking me by now, but I couldn't stop her. But one look from Sayori's Horrified face made her break down.

The fire disappeared from her hands, and color returned to the world. She fell to her knees and began to weep.

Toriel: I'm… I'm sor… sorry…

Toriel was crying deeply into her hands.

Toriel: I just didn't want another child to leave…and to be killed… by HIM…

Toriel was sobbing, sad.

Me and Sayori looked at each other. We both knew what we had to do.

We ran up to Toriel, and pulled her into a hug.

She stiffened, then hesitantly put her arms around us.

Toriel: Ha…Ha…

Toriel: Pathetic, is it not? I can't even save two children…

Sayori glanced at me.

Sayori: Toriel, I can't speak for Frisk, but if you want me to stay, you could have just asked me…

Toriel shook her head.

Toriel: No. You would just be lonely down here. You don't deserve to be trapped in a prison. But, if you do truly wish to stay with me my child… you can. Though I would prefer someone to go along with Frisk to protect them.

We both released her from the hug.

Toriel: If you wish to leave the ruins, I completely understand… but you must not come back. It would just make my heart hurt, even more.

Sayori looked shocked, and sad. Before we could respond, Toriel climbed the staircase, and went back up into the house.

I glanced at Sayori, who looked like she needed a minute to herself. So, I went to the Hallway, and sat down.

I looked around to make sure nobody was peaking, then glanced down at the little spark in my hands.

Now, you're probably wondering what the heck is wrong with Monika.

Well you see, I must explain a few things first.

Remember back during my first route ever in the underground? You know, when Chara was always following me around, narrating the stuff I did?

Well, I didn't know if you noticed at the time, but when Chara first bonded to my soul as a ghost, a small section of my soul turned dark red. That was all that remained of Chara's old essence.

So, when I started this… let's call it… "New" route… And found out about Monika replacing Chara, I was kind of curious about what her soul color looked like.

So, imagine my surprise when I found my soul was partly made of the KINDNESS trait now. Monika didn't seem like she was a soul of Kindness. But that was what she was.

But, the trait stuck inside my soul was barely strong enough to manifest a physical form. The best it could do was create a ghostly afterimage.

After a while, Monika's trait inside my soul began to grow even more, which made her grow strong as well. Strong enough that it allowed her to touch actual things, and strong enough for to start to manifest inside her ghost form, turning it into an actual physical body.

But then… she took that hit from the fire ball for me.

Her soul was already weak enough from being forced to bond with a trait that wasn't like her own…

Then she took massive damage from the attack.

The little green area inside my soul shrank to nearly nothing. All that remained was a little dot of green.

And Monika became a little spark of light. That's how weak she was.

And right now, I had to figure out how to heal her.

Frisk: Hey Monika? Can you hear me?

The only response I received was a warm sensation from the spark.

At first, I thought she still was to weak to form actual words with her mind, but then, a sleepy thought shot into my head.

 _* Sleepy…_

I sighed in relief. The last time I had met a person whose magical energy had been reduced to this low, they had fallen-down. But Monika seemed perfectly fine.

Frisk: Monika, I know you're tired, but I'm gonna try to heal you. Ok?

The spark once again only responded with drowsiness.

I took a deep breath, and focused.

My soul appeared in a warm glow where my heart should be.

I focused all my power on the small spot of green. I focused on all the moments during the time I spent in the underground where I had been kind. I focused on all the good times I shared with Papyrus and Sans, and Undyne and Alphys.

The spark in my hand began to wake up, and began to grow hotter and warmer. I could feel it wanting to take shape, but it was way too weak.

I filled myself with every kind memory I had in the underground, and the spark began to shudder, and glow brighter than before.

I released the spark in the air, where it began to convulse and take shape in the form of a human girl. But something about it was… different.

One final burst of green light, Monika reappeared. Except… not.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

Monika: Frisk? Wh-what? I'm back?

I was too busy gawking at her.

She noticed.

Monika: W-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?

I almost snorted. Why? Because while she was in that little spark of hers, she had gotten a complete makeover.

She was no longer the size of a teen-ager. She was about my height, maybe a little bit taller. Her school uniform was gone, replaced by a black sweater with green poka dots all over it. Her white bow was also gone, allowing her hair to sweep down her shoulders.

Also, her hair was no longer the color of chestnut. It was a dark brown, with streaks of blonde occasionally going through her hair. She now wore blue shorts, and a pair of brown boots. Her eyes were no longer an emerald green. they were a dark green, and they were constantly darting away from my eyes.

Monika squirmed under my gaze.

Monika: C-could you not stare at me like that? It's kind of cr-creepy.

Even her voice had changed. Before, it was full of confidence, sarcasm, and sassiness. Now it was a soft, gentle, shy voice.

Also, she now had a stutter.

After a while, I snapped out of my gaze.

Frisk: What happened to you?

She looked confused.

Monika: W-what do you mean?

Monika glanced down at herself, and yelped.

Monika: What h-happened to my uniform? And why am I shorter?!

Frisk: Woah, easy there. Take a deep breath.

Monika: Easy there?! I'm a m-midget!

I shook my head. I took out my cell phone, and had her look at her reflection.

She looked shocked. Even more so than usual.

Monika: I'm… I'm kid again…

My eyebrows shot up.

Frisk: You mean you looked like this when you were a kid?!

Lil-Monika(Yes, I'm calling her that) looked away.

Lil-Monika: Y-yes… Why?

I smirked slyly.

Frisk: Nothing. It just makes me wish I knew you when you were little~.

Unlike last time when I flirted with her, when she shot me a sarcastic comeback, she turned bright pink and hid behind her hair.

Lil-Monika: F-Frisk! Shut up!

I chuckled.

Frisk: Sounds like somebody was shy when they were little.

Monika turned even brighter pink.

Lil-Monika: I-I'm not shy!

Frisk: Your blushing and stuttering.

She crossed her arms, and turned away from, obviously trying to hide the blush.

Lil-Monika: I had a stuttering p-problem when I w-was a g-girl! Sue m-me!

I shrugged, smirking at her flustered reaction.

Frisk: Whatever, it still makes you cuter then before.

She turned around, and puffed her cheeks out angrily, clenched her fists, and yelled. The force of her scream literally propelled her into

Lil-Monika: WOULD YOU J-JUST T-TELL M-M-ME WHY I'M A K-KID AGAIN?!

I shrugged.

Frisk: Could be several reasons. I Didn't have enough energy to restore you fully, so maybe that's it. Or maybe your still too weak to manifest your older form, so it went for something much smaller.

Monika looked appalled.

Lil-Monika: S-so I'm stuck like this?

I nodded.

Lil-Monika groaned.

Frisk: Yeah. Total Bummer that your stuck as an extremely cute 12 year old.

Monika once again turned pink, and she huffed.

Lil-Monika: I heard everything that happened with Toriel. Can we really go?

I nodded, and sighed.

Frisk: I still feel bad for leaving her behind though.

LM (Lil-Monika) Rubbed her shoulder, and looked at the ground.

LM: Y-yeah… I know you liked her a lot. B-but… I want to see the rest of this place! I wanna be whole again…

I nodded, and got up and stretched. I sent her one more smirk.

Frisk: Welp, too bad You're not corporeal anymore, or I would hold your hand.

I took off towards the door room laughing, already the imagining the bright pink bush on her face, and the angry shrieks as she chased me: GET BACK HERE!

* * *

When I placed my hand on the door knob, I sensed a prescense behind me.

I glanced and saw Sayori, awkwardly shuffling her feet.

Frisk: You don't have to come with me, you know.

Sayori sighed and shook her head.

Sayori: I promised I would watch over you while your away.

I nodded.

Frisk: Well, are you ready to go on an adventure?

Sayori jumped happily. LM rolled her eyes invisibly and smiled.

I grinned, and pushed the door open…

To find a homicidal yellow flower smirking up at me from a small patch of flowers.

* * *

LM's P.O.V

Oh no! Not him again!

The last time I saw the little yellow devilish fiend, I had my confidence to chase away my fear. But now that I was a little kid again, My confidence was gone, replaced by a trembling fear.

Flowey: Cleeeeever. Very clever.

Frisk: Yes I am. Thank you for noticing.

The yellow freak rolled his eyes.

Flowey: You think you're so smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life a single person.

I was so confused. Where was he going with this.

Flowey: Heh heh. But don't feel too cocky. If it wasn't for Blue eyes over there, you would have been fried human on a stick.

Frisk tensed.

Flowey: Awww, what's wrong? Is this pacifist route different from the others? Hee hee.

Frisk looked worried and confused for some reason.

Flowey: And if you think I did this… Well, lets just say I'm as frustrated about the changes here you are. It might make my plan a little more difficult… but it will work.

Sayori was shaking in her boots. I wasn't any better.

Flowey: Oh, and one last thing before I take my leave…

Then, he glared straight at me.

Flowey: You.

I froze, feeling malice was over me like a tidal wave.

Flowey: I don't know who you think you are, taking Chara's place… but let me make something perfectly clear: You don't belong here. You're a freak. A glitch in the save files. And trust me, if I find a way to get rid of you forever… well… I'll take it.

And with that, he smiled at all of us as he began to sink into the ground.

Flowey: Well then… I have a feeling that things are gonna get real interesting! Good luck Frisk~!

And then, he sunk into the ground, no rememberance of him in the first place.

All three of us glanced at each other, then we walked through the open door on the other side, light ingulfing us…

* * *

LITERATURE TALE.

EPISODE: RUINS COMPLETE

* * *

Well well well!

Flowey here! Thanks for reading book one of literature tale!

Now, the author wanted me to explain some things!

Each section of the underground will have it's own book!

As you can see, you just finished episode: RUINS!

Congrats! Ya little idiots!

Until the next book!


	9. Ep2: Chapter 1: Spoopy scary skelebros

Literature tale.

* * *

Episode 2: Spooky scary skelebro's

Monika's P.O.V

* * *

A cold shiver of wind ran down my spine as Frisk, me, and Sayori stepped out into the cold winter air. I bet I wouldn't be bothered by it… if I was wearing my uniform.

I still was a little confused on why I was a kid again. Frisk said my "heart" was too weak, or something like that…

It just didn't feel right. It wasn't fair. When I was kid, I was very shy, like Yuri. I was barely able to talk to anyone without hiding behind my parents. I was also very nervous, which caused me to stutter a lot.

When I became older, I found out it was easy to be brave- if you pretended to be. My stuttering overtime vanished, and I became the popular school girl I was.

But now, being stuck again inside my child self's body… was kind of an insult to my being.

Frisk: Hey, you ok? you've been staring into space for a while now.

Monika: H-huh? O-oh… yes, I'm f-fine…

Ugh… I hate it when I stutter… I feel weak and helpless. I want to be my old self again…

Frisk: You don't look ok.

Monika: I just… I D-don't like being a k-kid again…

Frisk: Why not?

Monika: I feel weak…

Frisk: Don't say that. Besides Toriel, you're the strongest person I know right now. Besides…

They flashed me a cheeky grin.

Frisk: You look adorable like this.

I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was bright red.

Monika: Frrrrisk! S-stop it!

Frisk laughed.

Sayori: Frisk, who are you talking too?

We both froze. We had forgotten That Sayori couldn't see me. This might be bad if she's traveling with us through the whole underground.

Frisk: Uh… My… Imaginary…friend?

There were a couple seconds of silence.

Sayori nodded as if this made sense.

Sayori: Oh, Ok. for a second there, I thought you were hiding something.

Frisk nervously laughed, and I let out a relieved sigh. Who knows what Sayori would have done if she found out about me.

I turned to Frisk to continue our conversation- and found out he was studying a big branch.

Monika: Frisk, what are you doing?

Frisk: I'm trying to decide if I should take this branch with me. It's an upgrade of my older one.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath.

Monika: It's too heavy to pick up. Just leave it.

Frisk sighed, and nodded. We began to walk again.

Monika: Anyways fris-

A large snapping sound halted all three of us in our tracks.

We all turned around, and saw that the twig had been snapped in two.

Monika: It's been smashed… like it was nothing…

I began to shake nervously.

Sayori: Frisk, I think we should get out of here!

Frisk: Not arguing here!

They took off, with me floating behind them.

While we were running, I saw a shadowy figure appear and disappear on the road.

Monika: F-frisk?

Frisk: I know! Gah!

We started running quicker and quicker. We came to a big bridge that seemed to block us off. "Seem" is the right word because it's a giant blockade. Except, the bars were too wide to stop anyone.

Sayori: Frisk! Why did we stop?!

Frisk: Because-

?: humans.

All three of us froze, as we felt an icy presence behind us.

?: don't ya know how to greet a pal?

I felt a crawling feeling shivering down my spine. It was as if someone was looking at every bad thing I had done in my lifetime, and I didn't like it.

?: turn around and shake my hand.

I glanced at frisk and gave an angry shake of my head. It was obviously suicide. Whatever was behind us did not have good intentions.

Before frisk could even respond however, Sayori was already reaching forward to shake his hand.

Monika and frisk at the same time: nooooooo! Don't!

But it was too late. Sayori grasped the strangers hand-

Causing a loud farting noise to echo through the woods.

…

Then, me and Sayori burst out laughing.

The stranger was revealed to be a short, chubby skeleton, and he was laughing too.

?: heh, the old whoopee cushion trick. It's always funny.

I was laughing so hard, my sides hurt. Geeze, I hadn't laughed since…

I stopped cold.

…Since I watched Yuri stabbed herself.

Ugh. Think of something else, Monika.

Monika: Frisk, who is this guy?

Frisk glanced at me and grinned.

Frisk: The best person ever.

?: now, i wouldn't say that. best people aren't generally lazy.

I froze. He could hear me?

?: anyways, you guys are humans, right?

Frisk and Sayori nodded, while I rolled my eyes. What did he think we were?

?: that's hilarious. I'm sans. sans the skeleton.

The skeleton flashed us a wink.

sans: pleased to meet you guys.

Sayori: That was a good prank. I wish I was as good at them as you are, Mr.

sans: eh, puns are more my specialty.

Sayori: Really?! I have a friend who tells puns! I bet she would-… wait that's odd… I can't remember…

I flinched inwardly again. I needed to steer this conversation elsewhere.

Monika: Ask him if he wants to capture us, Frisk!

sans: you know… I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now.

All of us stiffened at once. It was the second time he had responded to one of my statements, like he could hear me. But he was acting as if I wasn't even there, which was weird.

But then the skeleton shrugged.

sans: but, like I told that other human earlier, i don't really care about capturing anyone.

We all glanced at each other. There were more humans down here? Geeze, how big was this place?

sans: on the other hand, however… my brother is a HUMAN HUNTING fanatic.

Sayori, Frisk, and me let out a collective groan at the same time. Can't we ever get a break?

sans: actually, i think that's him over there.

I let out a little EEP of fear. Were we gonna almost die like last time with Toriel and her fireballs?

sans: i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah go right through. my bro made the bars too wide too stop anybody.

Me, frisk, and Sayori quickly hurried through the gateway, and came to a clearing with trees and snow everywhere. May I ask why it was snowing underground? No? just checking.

sans: quick, behind those conveniently shaped lamps.

Three lamps stood next to a sentry station of some kind. One was in the shape of frisk, and the other was in the shape of Sayori. When I saw the third lamp, I panicked, thinking once again he knew of my existance. Then I realized it wasn't even tailored to my exact size and measurements. The lamp was small and thin, and the lamp shade was a bright pink color.

sans: that one was for the other human that had passed through here.

I jolt around, sure the skeleton was talking to me, but I discovered that frisk was pointing at it.

" _What's wrong with me? Why does being around this guy make me feel uneasy? Also, I feel like I know him somehow…"_

I was jolted out of my imagination when a very loud voice shouted across the yard.

?: SANS!

sans winked at frisk.

sans: better hide, kiddo.

Frisk ducked behind their lamp, and I floated above to watch the seen unfold.

A large skeleton marched into the yard. He looked rather magnificent, with the shiny white and red body armor, with the bright red scarf wrapped around his neck.

?: YOU'RE NOT EVEN GARDING YOU'RE STATION!

sans: awh, come on papyrus. you know you love me.

sans: sup, bro?

Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER?!

IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T.

RECALIBRATED.

YOU'RE.

PUZZELS!

YOU JUST LAZE AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?

sans: staring at these lamps. there really cool. wanna look?

I tensed. He was trying to give us away! I got ready to warn frisk and Sayori to run when-

Papyrus: NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!

My mouth literally dropped open at this. He wasn't even looking at us!

Papyrus: I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!

sans: and yet, you became cooking buddies with the last one that came through this area.

Papyrus: CAN IT SANS! YOU CAN BE A THORN IN MY SIDE SOMETIMES!

sans: huh… so i guess you can say…

Papyrus: SANS NO.

sans: a BONE to pick with me?

Monika: Pfft…

I burst out laughing into insane little giggles. I couldn't help it. Even if he did make me uneasy, he told good jokes.

Papyrus: WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?

I froze. How did he hear me? Is my voice getting more and more real?

Then I realized I heard tiny snickers coming from behind Sayori's lamp, and I let out a sigh of relief.

sans: that? that was a respond to my HUMERUS joke.

Papyrus: UGH! I WILL ATTENED TO MY PUZZELS… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE…"BACKBONE" INTO IT!

Papyrus then cleared his throat (Neck? Collarbone? IDK HE'S A SKELETON!) Then shouted out a triumphant "NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Then he left. Then he came back.

Papyrus: HEH.

He left again.

…s

Monika: Pfft…

I once again burst out laughing, this time joined by frisk, sayori, and sans. And I hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

* * *

SPOOPY SCAWY SKELEBROS.


	10. Episode 2: Gauntlet of terror

After Monika, Frisk's, and Sayori's giggle fest, they go ready to continue on our adventure to the exit, when suddenly, a voice stopped them. It was once again Sans.

sans: hey sayo? can you go up on ahead? i wanna talk with frisk….. alone

Sayori nodded, and whistled while she skipped ahead.

As soon as she was out of sight, sans sighed.

Sans: she sure is a happy human, that's for sure.

Then he blinked.

Sans: oh wait, I almost forgot. How is she even here? Aren't you supposed to be the only human that falls underground, kiddo?

*You shake your head. This was all very to you. First Chara being replaced by Monika, then meeting Sayori for the first time. Things were changing constantly.

Monika stared silently at sans, still looking as ghostly as ever. Ever since the fight in the ruins against Toriel, she was still stuck in her child form. The rules of this world were even more confusing than her old one.

Sans shrugged.

sans: well, then i guess you're not gonna reset THIS pacifist route, huh?

*You flinch as sans reminded you of all the mistakes you made in the past. But that still wasn't going to change your mission. Even though it put everyone else through hell, you WILL save him.

Sans sighed. He was very annoyed.

sans: fine, fine. i know i can't change your mind. but… just don't do anything stupid while your away, alright? i still care about you, no matter how much you annoy me.

Frisk nodded. Monika had been watching this entire time, and was practically bursting with questions. _Reset? Pacifist route? What in the world?!_

Frisk waved, and he and Monika continued on after Sayori, but sans stopped them one last time.

sans: also, nice meeting ya, greenie.

Sans stepped backwards into the shadows and disappeared.

Monika panicked.

Monika: He knows, he knows! How can he see me? What's he gonna do?

*You try to calm down Monika, telling her that she would be fine. if she were CHARA, she would be dead right now.

Monika: Ugh. The more I hear about this "chara" the more I hate her. Lets go, alright?

*You sigh, and you and Monika continued after Sayori.

 _?'s P.o.v_

*Hm…. Looks like I was right. The little glitch is trying to take my place.

A green and yellow swiped sweater was worn by the speaker. It was stained with dust.

*Well, Looks like I'll have to remedy that.

3rd P.O.V

Monika, Frisk, and Sayori ran into a lot of Hijinks while traveling through snowdin forest. First, they met Papyrus in person for the first time. Even though he couldn't see her, Monika liked him right away. He reminded her of Sayori.

After fighting through a bunch of monsters and annoying puzzels, they met at the final Puzzel.

Papyrus and sans stood on the opposite side of a bridge. Papyrus smiled brightly.

*HUMANS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST IMPOSSIBLE CHALLENGE!  
BEHOLD….THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!

Immediately, all kinds of weapons descended from the sky, along with, strangely enough, a dog tied to a rope.

Sayori squealed with delight as she saw the puppy wolf happily.

Sayori: doggy!

Monika sighed and facepalmed dramatically. Sayori's love of dogs had gotten them killed nearly several times on their journey. She seemed to forget that there was an entire gauntlet of deadly devices between her and that dog.

*THIS CHALLENGE CAN'T BE BEATEN! CANNONS WILL FIRE! BLADES WILL SWING! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! SO, ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE! I'M! ABOUT! TO DO IT!

The group waited anxiously for the maze to turn on.

sans: Uh….Whats the hold up?

*WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M…ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT RIGHT NOW!

After waiting for five minutes, still nothing happened.

Monika chattered her teeth nervously. When was he gonna do it?

sans: uh…. That doesn't look very activated.

Papyrus turns towards sans, obviously looking miffed.

*SHEESH! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH PAITENCE DO YOU?! I'M TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC! BUT WHATEVER, LETS RUSH INTO THINGS.

Papyrus clicked the button angrily.

Monika blinked.

Monika: Well sh-

Instantly, every contraption on the bridge roared to life simultaneously. Monika panicked and hauled Frisk by his shirt, and began leaping and dodging over things.

Sayori had already made it to the other side. Oh, how Monika wished to be old and strong again!...

Suddenly, a blade sliced towards them on the bridged. Monika Yelped, and yelled, "JUMP" and used all her strength to float upward quickly.

*WOAH!

Frisk had leapt, but he jumped surprisingly High. Too high in fact.

Monika blinked as she saw frisk was floating in the sky right beside her.

Monika: How are you doing that?!

Frisk shrugged helplessly.

*You tell her You don't kno- wait. Why are you glowing green?

Monika blinked.

Monika: You think it has something to do with me?

*You think to yourself, then summon your soul. The tiny green spark inside it seem to pulse with power.

*You say to Monika you want to try something.

Monika nods.

*You think about floating to the ground, and it works surprisingly. They land on the opposite side. Both you and Monika breathe a sigh of relief.

Papyrus hand already left, yelling how He'll outsmart them yet.

sans smiled softly at his bro. he could be so endearing at times.

sans: say guys, You've almost reached snowdin, right?

The group nods.

sans: there's a little inn in snowdin town. Right now, another human is staying there. If you could, could you convince her to come with you? I would…but…

The group looked surprised, but nodded none the less. After a wave goodbye from sans, they left towards snowdin.

Sans sighed, and combed his skull with his hands.

sans: just who is that other ghost girl with frisk….?


End file.
